Land Before Mammals!
by Dynomation
Summary: What happens when some fluffy favorites meet the Littlefoot and the gang? Well a new and dangerous adventure, full of new friends and new and smarter foes!


A dark cave, always a dark cave. The small long neck opened her eyes, it hadn`t been long since most of her herd had died in a great landslide, leaving her with no one. The small purple long neck checked the entrance to the cave for a moment, nothing was there good.

The mysterious beyond was no place for a hatching to be by herself but that was Ali situation at the moment. Carefully coming out of the cave she`d spent the night in she looked around, not hearing anything. Strange she was in a luscious part of the almost completely desert like expanse of mountains and sand. "Alight it about another few days until the Great valley then I`ll be safe for sure." she reassured herself, setting of at a pace.

This was the largest forest in the mysterious beyond it would take a full day just to walk through it, and that not without a help from an adult, but on the plus side there was nothing bigger than her in this forest as it was too dense for sharpteeth.

Ali stopped at a watering hole, it been a few hours into the day and she was already tired and hunger, sitting down she nibbled at the fern growing around the large watering hole, the sound of the small mammals running around, they were strange she`d met a few like Tickles that couldn`t speak and were tiny compared to an adult. Other could speak but were still tiny.

Then a crashing of branches on the far side of the watering hole, and an annoyed sound voice echoed over "Stupid forest, why did you have to be so dense! You why can`t you be like home! Man I miss the desert and the shrubs!" and a creature erupted through the tree line.

It looked like a mammal trying to be a long neck, it sound like it was her age, with a grey body, it large fleshy ear placed firmly on his head, with tuffs of hair growing out the top, large blue eyes stared at the Longneck. He blinked for a moment. She blinked. Both of the didn`t know who to reacted to what they sore.

Ali was the first to speak "Hello" he replied unsure "Hello?" he ear seem to move to face any sound.

"My names Ali what`s yours?" she through she might as well be friendly to him.

"I`m Thunder" he said looking around he looked around, and up into the sky, no clouds at all. He sat down and started to drink from the watering hole. Both of them sat in silence. A squeak of a mammal and the feather flyer call, he seem to smell the air, snorting at something "Eeh, how do meat eater eat that stuff?" he finally said.

"Meat eater?" Ali asked worriedly looking around. Making he`s eyes widen slightly, "Hide quickly" he whispered as he stood up. He turned towards the dense forest. As Ali retreated into the forest, she hid inside an old tree trunk.

Then she her a snuffling sound coming from beside the log. As she herd some strange 'clopping'. Then a large pair of pointed fangs on a hairy face peaked over the log, it nostrils taking in large amounts of air. Then it head turned to Thunder.

Entelodon, shacking he`s head at the pig like creature Thunder gritted his teeth. The pig's hooves clicked on the ground, as it charged at the same sided Paraceratherium, his large long low snout it the underside of the giant rhinos body. With a flick off his head the pig went into the watering hole.

It swelled at him, it was almost like a roar, in return Thunder let out a thunderous growl at the Entelodon. It ran off short stumpy tail between it legs.

Thunder wadded into the water, and over to the log where Ali was hiding "You Ok?" he asked she got out of the log and nodded "Yeah I think so but what was that thing?"

"Entelodon, it will eat anything it can get it mouth around, but aren`t too smart" he said smiling, the purple longneck sighed in relief "So what are you?" he asked with one ear pressed to his neck the other cocked ready to listen to the Longneck.

"I`m a Longneck" she stated confused, he shook his head "No species name not description of your neck" Ali looked confused then remembered something her mother told her "I think it was something like Apatosaurs? But I really don`t know"

Thunder smiled "So where is your family?" "I lost them in an Earth shake" "Oh" he said looking away. He looked back at her "So where are you going?" "The great Valley so I don`t have to worry about sharpteeth"

"Oh" he said, he understood what she was saying, a place free of predators that was a place he wanted to see "Think I could come along? I`m kinder confused about where I am" Ali nodded.

"Come on it this way" she said walking off, Thunder followed her his three toed feet pressing into the dirt. He may have been young but still weighed close to a ton, giving him a hefty advantage over other browsers.

The pair of them didn`t know through they were being followed by a something furry and hungry for food.

Littlefoot and the other were at the watering hole in the Great Valley southern tip, all of them bored, Chomper was off hunting creepy crawlies, so most of them were napping in the midday sun.

Chomper ran after the flying creeper, they tasted the best but were difficult to catch. Running after the fly he jumped only to fall down a small hill. A muffled voice came from underneath him.

"Get off my beck!" it squawked, standing up Chomper looked as on odd creature assumed the same posture as him, only it tiny wing instead of hands and a 'beck' instead of teeth. With white feather covering it body, large sharptooth feet stood it up, large yellow eyes looked at him, that sat on a large head that sat on a long spinally neck.

"What the?" he asked looking at the thing closer, only for it to stop his approach with a talented foot, a feminine voice echoed from her "Hang on, I want an apology not a bird lizard thing gorcking at me!"

Chomper smiled flashing he`s large teeth "Sorry. Hey! Bird lizard thing! I`m a sharptooth, the scariest thing ever!" he said assuming a more threating posture. The creature just gave him an odd look.

"What are you doing?" "Being terrifying?" he replied. "It would work better with a screech" she stated off handed or winged or something?

"I don`t screech I roar!" she looked away. Eyes fixing to something in the distance. "Oh food!" she squawked, then Chomper sore her going after his bug!

"HEY! THAT`S MINE!" he roared as he ran after her into the depths of the forest, he couldn`t believe she could ran that fast, he was almost struggling to keep up with her, but his sturdier legs gave him and advantage when it came to hidden dangers, he could barely come out with a scratch.

Both of them ran after the bug, it finally landed on a fallen tree, she was about to eat it when a soft purring sound came from her left. And something pounced the bug in front of her. That blue bird lizard had stolen her prey.

"Hey you stole my bug!" she screeched "Nah uh! You got distracted so I took my opportunity!" he said crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. Then the purring was heard again. Chomper tilted his head, and followed the sound.

He came to a small clearing in the forest, and found Cera little sister Tria playing with something fluffy. The white bird creature ducked for cover not wanting to look at the creature. "What are you cared of?" he asked, with a foot she pointed at the small fuzzy thing. "It`s a sabre tooth, they eat my kinds eggs" she squawked in fear.

Chomper rolled his eyes and walked over to the pair, smiling at the pair, he crouched down "Hey Tria who`s your friend here?" he asked petting the small fluffy thing, Tria smiled "Fwuffy" "Fluffy?" she nodded.

Chomper looked at the small fluffy thing, it had a short sniffer, with large light green eyes, with a light brown fur, it almost looked like dried grass. With darker spots along it back, two fangs pointed out of it upper jaw. It used it front paws to play with Chomper. "Hey come on he`s not going to hurt you" he called the creature over to him and the sabre tooth.

"You better be right about that!" she huffed, the small sabre ran in between her legs, using it`s paws to playfully swing at a flower behind her, with Tria looking at the small flower.

Chomper stuck out a hand "Chomper the friendly Sharp tooth" he said, the creature looked at the hand for a moment, she placed a talon in his hand and shock "Becky the Terror Bird" she replied.


End file.
